Zach Vs. Scott: Part One
Zach Vs. Scott: Part One '''is the tenth episode of the special crossover season between Zach's Kanto Journey and Adventures In Kanto. Story The story begins, with both Scott and Zach having moved on to the finals of Indigo Plateau Conference. Scott and Zach are both excited to see who they get paired up to fight against for the six-on-six battles. As the two of them wait patiently, a voice coming from the speaker box echoes around the entire building. Speakers: All match-ups for the final eight have been decided. Please enter the main lobby to see your match-up. The speakers turn off, and Zach looks at the others excitedly. Zach: It's time! Let's go see! Scott squeals with excitement and quickly begins running to the main lobby with the others following behind. As they arrive, their eyes scan the board, and Scott and Zach's eyes widen as he sees who he's matched up with. Zach: Scott... Scott: Zach.... The two trainers stand completely still, staring at images of each others faces on the screen. Jill and Kevin quickly walk in after them, excited to see who they're paired up with. Jill: So, who'd you get!? Absolutely speechless, Scott points to Zach, as Zach points to him. Jill: ...Oh. Zach: Well... We knew it'd happen eventually... Kevin: Well... At least you guys will have a good battle? Kevin's attempt to lighten the mood seems to fail, and he remains quiet. Scott: Well, uh…. Zach clears his throat. Zach: I mean, it's not like this makes anything any different. We're still friends. We can still hang out. Scott: I guess..... Scott looks down at his feet, not knowing what else to say. Zach: Hey, whoever wins gets to go on. It was inevitable. Scott: But nobody wants to battle their best friend... Zach: Well, no one WANTS to. But sometimes you have to. He ruffles Scott's hair, smiling. Zach: Listen, no matter who wins, it's gonna be a good match. As long as we both give it our all and have fun, that's what matters. Alright? Scott thinks to himself for a little bit, and quickly hops up to his feet. Scott: You're right! It's the whole point of being a Pokemon Trainer, to be the very best! Only one person can be the best... So, may the best Trainer win! Zach: Right! Scott: But… We all know that’ll be me! Scott smiles, and the two of them shakes hands, transitioning the scene to hours later in the Arena, shaking hands once again just moments before the battle. The audience roars with applause, obviously eager to watch the battle. Zach: Good luck. Scott lets out a breath of air as his name is called from a loudspeaker, indicating for him to take his place at the arena. Scott: You too. He quickly does as told, standing nervously at the end of the Battlefield. Announcer: Zachary Willsone, please enter the battlefield. Zach takes his place at the battlefield across from Scott, nervously thinking about the six Pokemon he chose for battle. Announcer: Trainers, please send out your first Pokemon! Scott: Go, Kadabra! Zach: Rhyhorn, you're up! The two Pokemon eye each other, eager for a good battle. Referee: Begin! Zach: Horn Attack! Scott: Use Psychic! Rhyhorn begins running towards the opponent with its horn pointing forward, when it suddenly becomes surrounded in a red aura, quickly being lifted into the air and flung backwards. Zach: No holding back! Propel yourself by jumping off the wall! Rhyhorn flies into the wall, but uses its feet to fling itself off, taking minimum damage. Zach: Megahorn! Rhyhorn's horn gets much longer, and glows a bright green as he charges Kadabra. Scott: Teleport, and use Psybeam! Kadabra quickly Teleports away, barely avoiding the attack. Now at the other side of the Battlefield, it begins firing multi-colored beams from its eyes towards Rhyhorn. Zach: Use Stone Edge to create a wall and protect yourself! Causing stones to fly up into the air, they act as a wall and protect Rhyhorn from Psybeam. Zach: Fire Fang! Rhyhorn's mouth lights up with flames, and it charges towards Kadabra. Scott: Use Confusion! Rhyhorn is lifted, flying backwards with about half as much force as it had from Psychic. It lands back on the field with ease, taking little damage. Zach: I need a ranged attack.. I need... Zach's eyes widen as he remembers the move tutor who had taught Bulbasaur a powerful move. During his stay at the Indigo League, he had received several TMs from the tutor's brother. Ice Beam, Flamethrower, and Thunderbolt. One of them he'd given to Rhyhorn. One to Tauros. And the other was Poliwhirl's, which he had used before. Zach: Flamethrower! Flames launch out of Rhyhorn's mouth in Kadabra's direction, roaring with a harsh intensity. Scott: Flamethrower!? Kadabra yelps as the searing hot flames singe its face, and it stumbles backward, not expecting that attack. Scott: Well, apparently he thinks he found our weakness! Kadabra, use Disable! Kadabra's body glows in a blue aura, and with just the blink of its eyes, it disables the last attack. Zach: You're gonna have to do better than that! Stone Edge! Stone Edge sends dozens of sharpened stones at Kadabra, all of them gleaming white. Scott: I thought you'd have seen my battles enough to predict my next move! Kadabra, Psychic again! The sharp stones become highlighted in a purple psychic energy, quickly becoming controlled by Kadabra. They quickly freeze in mid-air, and turn in the opposite direction, shooting towards Rhyhorn at an even greater speed than before. Zach: And the plan succeeds! Charge through it with Megahorn! Rhyhorn easily charges through it, the rocks bouncing off of its rocky skin. It charges straight towards Kadabra, its eyes full of anger. Scott: Oh no! Kadabra, Psychic! Kadabra once again surrounds Rhyhorn with a red aura, but the Pokemon seems to be running so fast that Psychic only seems to slow it down. Scott: Come on!! Kadabra channels all of its Psychic powers into Rhyhorn, and the Pokemon slowly begins being lifted into the air only feet away from Kadabra, running in place. Zach: Now's the perfect chance! Rock Blast! Rhyhorn shoots a flurry of rounded stones from his mouth towards Kadabra. Kadabra: KA! The rocks smack Kadabra right in the face, with at third rock finally knocking him to the ground. Scott: Get up Kadabra, you still got more in you! Kadabra slowly gets up, staring at Rhyhorn with sweat dripping down its forehead. Scott: Psycho Cut, give it your best! Kadabra swings its hands, releasing a mystic blade from its arm, quickly scraping a giant mark above the opponent's horn. Rhyhorn: RHYYYYY! Rhyhorn, in a fit of anger, charges into Kadabra with Megahorn. Scott: Kadabra, No! Rhyhorn charges right into Kadabra, throwing the Pokemon high into the air. Moments later, the Pokemon lands on its back and slides on the ground, unconscious. Referee: Kadabra is unable to battle! The winner is Rhyhorn! Zach: Alright! Scott: Good job Kadabra, you did well! Scott returns Kadabra to its ball, staring at Rhyhorn. Referee: Please select your next Pokemon. Scott: Octillery, Go! Zach: Going for the type advantage, huh? We'll see how well that works... Referee: Begin! Zach: Stone Edge! Rhyhorn immediately starts off with the flurry of sharpened stones. Scott: Octillery, use Hydro Pump on the stones! Octillery suddenly emits a powerful blast of water from its mouth with enough force to knock the sharp stones to the ground, as the blast continues in Rhyhorn's direction. Zach: Dig! Rhyhorn digs directly underground, but the Hydro Pump fires into the hole, causing Rhyhorn to erupt from the ground in what looks like a geyser. The Pokemon falls back to the ground, severely weakened. Zach: Rhyhorn, you can do this! Rock Blast! Rhyhorn lets loose a blast of rounded rocks, but they easily miss the Pokemon without Octillery even having to move. Scott: Now, Use Bullet Seed! Octillery lets loose many powerful seeds out of its mouth, shooting them towards Rhyhorn like a Bullet. Zach: Protect yourself with Flamethrower! Rhyhorn attempts to use the previously disabled move, but can't muster up the strength to do so. The Bullet Seed lands, and Rhyhorn is down for the count. Referee: Rhyhorn is unable to battle! The victor is Octillery! Zach: You did your best, Rhyhorn... After recalling Rhyhorn, he thinks about his best option and nods. He grabs a Poke Ball and throws it out. Zach: Let's give 'em all we've got Primeape! Primeape jumps onto the battlefield, ready for action. Referee: Begin! Scott: Alright Octillery, use Ice Beam! Zach: Get behind the rock to protect yourself! Primeape hides behind a rock, and the Ice Beam freezes the side of the rock facing Octillery. Scott: Alright then, Octillery, use OCTAZOOKA! A blue orb of Water forms in front of Octillery's mouth, and the Pokemon quickly pounces high into the air as the blue orb quickly forms into a giant blast of orange energy. Zach: Avoid it and get as close as possible! Primeape leaps on top of the rock, balancing on one hand, and flips over the incoming attack, flying towards Octillery. Scott: Well if he wants to get as close as possible, let's get as far away as possible! Use Hydro Pump on the ground! Octillery releases a giant blast of water from its mouth, quickly striking the ground, propelling it in the opposite direction. Scott: Now, rapid fire Bullet Seed! Zach: Alright, if that's how it's gonna be... Use Aerial Ace! Using Aerial Ace, Primeape is able to easily dodge the Bullet Seed, and fly into Octillery. Octillery: Octo-AH! Octillery is knocked back and rolls backwards on the ground, before quickly getting up and giving Primeape an angry look. Scott: Alright Octillery, clearly we're going to have to try harder... HYPER BEAM! An enormous blast of yellow energy bursts out of the Pokemon's mouth, sending Primeape flying into the air upon contact, and landing on the hard ground with a thud. Zach: Hyper Beam!? Primeape struggles up, cleartly heavily injured. He gives Octillery an angry glare as his fist turns yellow and sparks fly off. Zach: While it has to recharge, use Thunder Punch! Primeape speeds in close, then hits Octillery with a powerful Thunder Punch, sparks flying everywhere. Octillery is shot straight up against a stadium wall, and the Pokemon quickly collapses, unable to attack. Scott: Octillery, No! Referee: Octillery is unable to battle! Primeape is the victor! Announcer: Field Change! The dial on the screen rotates quickly, landing on a picture of grass, summoning a grassy plain. Primeape leaps back onto the field, ready for battle. Scott: Alright.. This is gonna be a risky move.... But, he's my strongets Pokemon... I have to do this. Scott holds on tightly to a PokeBall, and takes it out of his pocket. Scott: GO, ELECTABUZZ! '''To Be Continued.... Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers